clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Emily von Injoface
Emily is a stuck-up puffle who is Mabel's younger sister, and Charle's twin sister. She absolutely loves her owner and thinks she is better than any puffle in CP. She is chief of the Puffle Fashion Police Background Emily was in the pet shop for about two months, until the Manager of the Pizza Parlor came along. She looked extremely beautiful for a puffle, was wearing fancy clothing at the time, and had a deep, ravishing voice. He thought she was the perfect puffle. So he bought her. He pampered her a lot, giving her the best clothing, entertainment, education, and medications. Right now, she thinks she is the most popular puffle in the world. Everyone at her college adores her, but many hate her but act like they like her. Many puffles try to hang out with her, but she'll only hang out with really popular puffles. When she became popular, all the puffles wanted to be her friend. Many other puffles were popular, and she found two puffles who were friends, and soon they became best of friends. Resulting in this, thus came the Fashion Police. They all were into fashion, and pitied anyone they felt had a bad taste in it, so they created the Fashion Police. They think they can tell everyone what to wear, but they really shouldn't be. Emily usually does things to Kiysha with her group. Every now and then, they're doing something with makeovers. Appearance Emily wears hot pink lip stick, and sometimes green sunglasses. She has medium sized (fake) eyelashes, and blue fur. Quotes "Loser!" "Oh wow." "(fake cries) She kicked me!" "So what?" "Like I care." "Hello, UNPOPULAR." "Your so out of fashion!" "You need a MAJOR makeover!" "WE'RE THE FASHION POLICE!" "Oh, I am so sorry!" "I didn't mean to do it!" "OMG!" "Charles darling, can you pleaaaaaase do a favor for your sister who loves you?" "Darling..." "இ۝ ۩ ᴥ !!!!!" "Oh, GET AWAY UNPOPULAR puffle! Purple is SO out, Mabel makes it look good but you make it look TERRIBLE, WEIRDO! "Oh, Ethan can you do a favor for me? *gives evil look at Kiysha*" "Why? OMG, NO!!!" "Duh." "Why would I want to do THAT?!" "Is that a potion?" "Uhhhhhgggghhh!" "Ahem? Why is he walking to me with a wrench and a evil smile? OR I WILL SCREAM IN HIS FACE Δ Ω ͏ Ϡ ‽ Я ҉ ҈ ҂ Ӷ ۝ ۩ ᴥ ᵯ ₠ ∏ ℗ Й Ӝ ि আ இ ண ഊ ෴ ษ ༕ ࿄ Ᏻ!!!!! "Kiysha stop being ANNOYING! UNPOPULAR!" "Kiysha its the Fashion Police! HAHA! Im your boss now!" "STOP RUNNING AWAY KIYSHA!! ҈҈۩Ӷ ۩ ᴥ!!!!!" Trivia * Her owner is Pizza Penguin. * She wants to be the next Mabel. * Pizza Penguin has to spoil her, no matter what happens. * She loves Pizza Penguin and her twin brother more than anyone else (except herself) * She lies to get out of traps sometimes. * She is the most spoiled puffle in the USA!! * Yes, it is true Pizza Penguin won't ever, ever, EVER, give her up. * It turns out she IS the most popular puffle at her area. This may be because she is considered incredibly attractive and has a lot of money. * She is just as mean as Mabel. * Turns out, a lot a puffles actually LIKE her (for her looks and luxuries only). * A whole bunch of puffles like her, such as Ethan, who which he now likes more than Mabel. * Many puffles push her up over their regular crush. * About every female puffle is is jealous of her. * She likes to see people tortured, which is a trait of the von Injoface family. * She calls fellow family members "(name) darling". * She used to have a childhood crush on Dustin... then she found out he was her father. * She is said to inherit her charm and beauty from her father. * Kiysha says she is stealing Ethan from her. * Kiysha took pictures of the Emily Paddle ball, she laughs so hard she sets off her ignite sack! * Unlike Mabel, she loves her owner. * She's known to "be praised" by Kiysha, everyone accept her, Mabel, And Ethan know that shes faking it. * Ethan has a crush on her, just like he has a crush on Mabel! * She MIGHT have a current crush... but it is unknown! * She gives really bad makers to people she doesn't like, Kiysha is a example, you DO NOT wanna look! * She is Kiysha's arch nemesis,if only they knew she had good inside her. * She is evil to Kiysha, Kiysha as quote "Id rather be yelled at by Mabel, attacked by Darktan, burned by Xorai, and hugged by Winston nonstop then let Emily control me! Sadly she DOES control me :'( * She tricked Kiysha into thinking that she is ACTUALLY a police officer, so Kiysha must do what she says or be arrested. * Her two best friends, Elizabeth and Parlorine, have a personality much like hers. * If she would choose a boy sidekick it would come into a close tie between terry and Surray, even though she doesn't like most boys, because she claims they're too ugly for her. Gallery Image:Emily_Von_Injoface.PNG|Emily after she pulls back her fur. Image:The_Group.PNG|Emily's "Fashion Police" Group Image:Something_else_with_puffles.PNG|Elizabeth Image:---.PNG|Palorine Image:EmilyPufflePaddle!.PNG|Oh ya... See also * Mabel * Freezeland * Puffle * Pizza Penguin * USA * Ethan * Von Injoface Family * Kiysha Category:Characters